


Don't Tell Me What To Do

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Richard and Queen Anne have a disagreement, and he should have known better than to yell to his beloved queen. He should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me What To Do

hhg 

  
“This is what you will do, Richard. You will–”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” King Richard yelled at his Queen interrupting her.

 

Queen Anne looked at him as if she wanted to slap him. He had never talked to her like that. He had never rose his tone like that to her. She was taking out his anger on to her. He was reflecting his frustration and his feelings  to her, and he noticed it when he saw her delicate facial features become stern and dark. They were both feeling the same, and he just did not wanted to admit it.

 

“Leave!” He said to the servants, and with a swift move he rose up from his desk and went to her.

“Anne, I am sorry, forgive me.” He said.

“Do not tell me what to do!” His Queen said, but his wife had a quick yet graceful pace and made her way out of the door.

 

During supper, the Queen had her food in her chambers. She would not easily forgive her husband for this. Not even because he was the King of England. She will not dine with him. He spoke to her in not a good way. There were servants around her, them!

 

“Where’s the Queen?” The King asked when he saw that his Queen was not there to enter with him to the Great Hall.

“The Queen will not have supper in the Great Hall.”

“Why she will not?”

“Her Grace simply said that she did not wanted to.”

Richard took a deep breath and proceeded to take his dinner. He enjoyed his wine, and the roasted chicken, but there was a thing missing. A graceful laughter, and a graceful touches. The throne besides him was empty; his queen was not at his side. 

 

He felt tired and unamused. He would normally dance with her. The Court loved to see their King and Queen dancing. Later on, he would take her to bed for a long night of quiet or loud love-making where sometimes the bed will move according to his thrusts, or when at times, they found themselves at first facing the headboard, and at the end, during the morning they would be facing the foot of the bed.

_ Lovemaking _

All of their problems, marital problems they all went away with love making. The though of her lips on his.  

 

He shook his head. She needed to know who was the king. He was the king. She was the queen. She had to obey him. He was her master.

Not the other way around.

 

“No. Not tonight. I am the king and she will obey me.” All he could think now were her hands caressing his manhood.

“You are the king!”

Now he was thinking of her long hair against his chest, her legs caressing his and her nails in his back.

“You are her master!” He closed his eyes and on his mind he saw her breasts, bouncing as he thrusted into her .

“You are her lord!”

 

This was not going on a good direction for all he could think now was his mouth sucking on her nipples.

 

“I am her master, and she will obey me.”

 

He could imagine her pulling his hair as she felt her sex tighten.

He looked under his sheets and found himself that he was aroused. He was sweating.

He stood up from his bed and walked to the Queen’s chamber. He wanted to turn back but he couldn’t.

 

“Stand.” He said to her as she brushed her hair.  The Queen ignored him.

 

“I said,  _stand_!” Richard ordered as he walked towards her.

“Don’t tell  _me_ what to do!” Queen Anne said as she stood up in anger, “I am not your puppet. I am your wife. I am your Queen!”

“I came here for one reason only.” Richard said as he walked towards her.

“You can walk right back through that door!” The Queen snapped.

Richard pulled her towards him.

“I am sorry.” He said.

“I do not care. Do you think that a simple sorry will make you–”

“Tell me what to do.” He said as pushed down her night gown, leaving her naked.

“Richard!” Anne yelled at him as he carried her to bed, “Put me down!”

He did put her down. Down in the middle of the bed.

“I am not touching you!” The Queen warned him as she pushed him away while he took his shirt off and proceeded to kiss her neck.

 

In ten years of marriage, their quarrels always ended up in passionate love making. Anne knew it and she was well aware of what he was doing. She was not kissing him back, but when his hand slipped in to her sex, he was amused to see that she was ready for him.

 

“Tell me what to do.” Richard said as he thrusted his finger into her, “C’mon Annie, tell me. Tell me what you want. I am your servant.”

“Say you are sorry!” Anne moaned as her back arched with his touch.

“I am sorry.” Richard said kissing her breast, gently sucking them, “I am really, really sorry Your Grace.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Tell me what you want. I’ll do anything you want. Tell me.”

Anne buried his face on her chest. She did enjoyed when he kissed her breasts. It was the most nurturing feeling. It made her feel young again. It made her feel alive, which made her help me out of his stupid breeches.. 

Richard moved to lower his head, but he was reprimanded by his queen’s nail.

“You said that you were my servant.”

“I am. I always have been.”

She pulled herself away from him and pushed his back to the bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked her. She was hardly ever on top. He did not liked it. He liked being in control, but so did the queen.

“Tell me that you love me!” Anne said as she took his jaw in her hands.

“I love you.”

“Tell me that you need me!” Anne said.

“I need you.” Richard sighed as she slid herself into his manhood, “I–I have always needed you.”

“You will never speak to me like that.” Anne said, “Say it!”

He never got enough of her. He liked this. She had never been like this to him. She was angry and aroused. He liked it.

“I will never speak to you like that, my Queen. I swear it.” Richard gasped as she quickened her movements, making him lean forward to kiss and caress her round breasts.

“You said that you will do whatever I wanted, and you will endure!”

“Not this, please!” He begged her. He liked her breasts. He adored them. He loved them, “You know I love your breasts.”

 

Anne had now her hands tangled in his as she fought him to control them she did not wanted her to win, and he did say that he would that what she wanted.

 

“You said, _tell me what to do,_  I am telling you. You will not touch my breasts.”

He grunted as he tried to kiss her, but she pushed herself back, making it impossible for him to reach her lips.

“I cannot touch you.” He complained, “I am your husband. Your king and I cannot kiss?” 

He was interrupted by Anne’s raw movements against him, “Oh!” He grunted in pleasure.

 

She was doing something he liked. He now wondered why he didn’t let her do this often. It felt good. He was seeing her breast bouncing from a different angle. All he wanted to do now was to suck on her nipples, gently bite them. He tried, but once again, he failed. Anne had pushed him again and she was now holding his hands.

 

Anne felt herself close, and she also knew that her king was also too. If he had let her touch her, he would have come a long time ago, but the few times that she took control, he always lasted longer.

“I need to touch you.” Richard begged her, “I need–”

 

Anne let the hold from his hands go away, and she pushed him towards her. They were now sitting, and Richard was now beinga little selfish and indulged himself on her breasts, sucking the as with his hands he took hold of her buttocks and squeezed them when she began to feel her pleasure, and as his followed, letting his seed flow into her as her pleasure grew like a wave that then exploded.

 

Queen Anne was now exhausted for she was not in condition of doing this kind of things. After all she hardly did things like that.

 

“I am sorry love.” Richard sighed as he rested his chin on the valley of her breasts, “I know that you want the best for Ned, but he is the Prince of Wales. 

“I said that I do not want him in Wales on his own. I want him here by my side. I do not care if all the Crown Princes have set their household in Ludwig, I want him in Middleham. You will do as I say!”

The King Richard looked at his queen, and then at the breasts in front of him.

“Do you hear me?” Queen Anne asked.

“Okay. But this is the last time you tell me what to do. I mean it. This is the last time.”

“Is it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching episode nine, a particular scene made me think of something, and my mind when to the gutter.


End file.
